Favourite Possession
by Scarlett Snow
Summary: Kaname comes back from a meeting. Aidou tells him something but Kaname misunderstands and Zero ends up getting punished along with Aidou but both in different ways. Yaoi. KanamexZero.


**A/N: This is a one shot about Kaname and Zero, with Aidou finding out what Kaname's favourite possession is. It is set after the war with Rido. Yuki and Zero now live in the moon dorms and Ichiru never died as Yuki saved him. Cross academy was rebuilt. **

**Pairings: Kaname x Zero, implied Kain x Aidou (Takuma x Shiki, Ichiru x Yuki- but not much of them are mentioned)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Vampire Knight but do own this story plot**

* * *

><p><strong>Favourite Possession<strong>

Aidou stared at the broken fragments on the floor. His eyes widen and he felt his heart jump out his throat. He shook his head screaming out no. Kain entered the lounge to see why he had been awoken by a loud shrieking voice and to kill the source for waking him from his peaceful slumber. Kain gasped at the floor, 'Aidou!' He exclaimed, 'what have you done now. He's going to kill you, you idiot.'

'I didn't do anything, I bumped into the table and it fell and broke'

'Let's clean it up and then we'll explain it to him'

The two nobles set about cleaning the floor of all the broken pieces.

* * *

><p>Kaname entered the moon dorms in a foul mood followed by Takuma who was only slightly annoyed. The two boys had been in a meeting all morning with the senate and then had been stuck in traffic for two hours. Kaname was angry that he hadn't taken Zero with him so he could vent off his angry on his sweet ass. Takuma wished he had had Senri with him so the wait could feel less boring with kissing or just someone to talk to who wasn't going to murder him.<p>

Aidou walked slowly up to Kaname and Takuma with his head bowed.

'Kaname-sama I'm so sorry ... I ... I didn't mean to ...' Aidou burst out in tears as he knew his punishment would be cruel and humiliating.

'What have you done now?' Kaname asked slowly beginning to feel more frustrated.

'I broke your favourite possession' Aidou whimpered quietly

'What!' shouted Kaname. Aidou rapidly moved to hid behind Kain.

'I didn't mean to ... it's just I wanted to see why it fascinated you so I ... played with it,' Aidou said watching the pureblood clench his fists tightly at his side.

'I asked Shiki and he said you wouldn't mind, I mean he's your cousin so I thought you wouldn't mind ... so I played with it but it got boring..'

'Boring!' Their leader exclaimed looking like he was going to have a heart attack.

'Then I moved it too quickly that it broke. .. I'm sorry Kaname-sama I didn't mean to,' Aidou finished.

Kaname smacked Aidou across the face and threw him against the wall. The pureblood then started to punch the blond repeatedly. Kain having fully woken up ran over to Kaname with Takuma to try and get the angry vampire leader off of him. Kain and Takuma grabbed a hold of Kaname by his arms while a petrified Aidou tried to distance himself as far as he could from the pureblood.

Suddenly the doors to the entrance were opened by a smiling Yuki and followed by a very tired looking Zero. Kaname pushed the two men holding him from hurting Aidou any further, he then turned round and glared at the two who had just entered, he grabbed Zero by his waist and threw him over his own shoulders, the tired prefect too sleepy to complain allowed him to do this and nuzzled his face into the purebloods back while falling asleep.

'All of you stay here except Yuki and Takuma,' Kaname ordered as he ran up the stairs, once reaching his bedroom slamming the door loudly behind him. Takuma left to go join Shiki in their bedroom for some 'fun activities' to relieve his frustration and because he needed to vent out his anger or he would end up like Kaname and end up beating the living daylights out of someone. Yuki shook her head and didn't even bother to ask why her brother was in a foul mood when she noticed Aidou hunched up in the corner beaten up. She went up the stairs to dump her shopping in her bedroom in the dorm and to prepare for her date with Ichiru.

Kain waited patiently with Aidou as he waited for his punishment. The red head sighed knowing that he was in just as much trouble as Aidou even though he had done nothing. Kain couldn't really understand how Aidou seemed to always get him into trouble. The older boy tried to calm the blond idiot whose eyes had turned red from all the crying. Kain got Aidou a wet cloth and dampened his face, trying to get rid of the blood from the wounds that had now surfaced on his body. Aidou gave Kain a peck on the cheek as a way to thank his cousin for all he had done for him. Kain stroked his cousin's hair as Aidou placed his head on Kain's lap.

* * *

><p>Upstairs in Kaname's bedroom. Zero moaned as Kaname constantly pounded into him for five rounds. The pureblood eventually granted mercy on his lover and allowed him to rest. Zero felt the pain burn down his back as Kaname had been rough with him and not prepared him enough for this agonizing experience. Zero turned to gaze at his brunette lover wondering to himself what was going on in his head. Kaname stared back at his silver haired beauty and smiled sadly.<p>

'Kaname, my love,' Zero began placing his hand on the purebloods arm, 'that was amazing but extremely painful. Why do you seem so sad? Did I do something wrong?' He asked tilting his head so that he could clearly see his lovers face.

'Aidou said he broke my favourite possession and I had to confirm it'. Kaname replied playing with the edge of the blanket. Zero chuckled at his boyfriend's childishness and wrapped his arms around his waist. He nuzzled the brunette's neck.

'Kaname help me put a shirt on and take me down stairs' Zero commanded. Kaname followed the younger boy's orders and helped him into his own shirt which was the closest by, as Zero's was hanging from the chair on the opposite side of the room beside Kaname's desk, and Zero's own boxers. He picked the boy up gently and carefully carried him bridal style. He carried him down the stairs and into the lounge area. Aidou's head shot up from Kain's lap and blushed as he stared at Kaname walking in with only his trousers on and Zero with messy silver locks who was only wearing Kaname's shirt and his boxers. Kaname chose to sit on the arm chair beside the sofa that the two nobles were sitting on. He heard Zero hiss in pain due to the burning sensation in his ass. Kaname placed his hand underneath his boyfriend's ass to try and heal it. Zero allowed himself to collapse against Kaname's bare chest. Kaname sighed holding Zero's waist tightly. Zero gave Kaname a peck on the lips he turned to Aidou and glared at him with a smirk on his face as if to say he is mine. Zero stared at Aidou, Aidou clutched tightly onto Kain's arm scared of what was to become of him. Kaname gripped Zeros waist possessively glaring at the blond. Zero cleared his voice.

'Aidou I wish to ask you what you said to Kaname that has resulted in me being brutally assaulted and of course you being beaten worse than normal because he would usually just give you a bitch slap across the face,' Zero turned to face Kaname who had placed his head on Zeros shoulder, 'even if it was exciting my physical pain will not be healed for few days despite Kaname attempts to heal me, he is only numbing the pain for a short while. Now if you please tell me the story.' Zero finished.

'Well Kaname-sama came back from the meeting and I told ... Kaname-sama I bro ... bro ... broke his favourite possession and he was angry because I broke it so he began punching me but then he saw you and dragged you up the stairs and ...'

'Did you clarify with this idiot what you broke?' asked Zero staring at said idiot.

'How dare you call Kaname-sama an idiot,' Aidou exclaimed angrily he lunged forward for Zero but was stopped by Kain's arm which appeared across his chest blocking Aidou from moving.

'You're in enough trouble you dumbass just sit and shut up plus Kaname doesn't care why should you,' Kain stated trying to hold him back.

'Thank you Kain,' Zero smiled at the boy, 'answer my question Aidou.'

'No,' Aidou replied his head bowed.

Zero chuckled, 'you are both idiots.'

The brunette and blond heads shot up.

'What!' They both exclaimed in unison. Zero planted a kiss on Kaname's cheek.

'How dare you say I am like Aidou! I'm not _that_ stupid! Zero you cheated on me with Aidou! I know! See he even admitted it!' The pureblood shouted. Zero turned to Aidou who had a confused expression plastered on his face.

'Kaname's favourite possession is me' Zero stated. 'Tell Kaname what you really broke before he kills me and you'

Aidou gasped and answered 'his chess set in the lounge.'

Zero laughed and Kaname hugged his boyfriend relieved of Aidou's answer because that meant Zero had not cheated on him with Aidou.

'I broke that chess set last week I guess the glue didn't work,' Zero said with the pureblood nodding behind.

'If you knew why didn't you put the pieces in the bin Kaname-sama?' Aidou asked.

'It's sentimental it was the first thing Zero gave me for our anniversary' Kaname replied.

'Oh' Aidou gasped 'I ... put the chess set in the bin'

'You did WHAT!' yelled Kaname standing up. Zero clutched Kaname's neck firmly scared that he'd fall. The younger boy glared at his boyfriend who instantly understood and held him bridal style again.

'Kaname why are you crying over a chess set, I'll buy you a new one okay,' Zero stated. He squeezed Kaname gently and gave him a kiss on the lips. Kaname carried his boyfriend up the stairs.

He raced up the stairs with his vampire speed and laid Zero down on the bed before returning back to the lounge. He whispered something into Aidou's ear.

'Kain you are not punished and Aidou that must be completed by tomorrow at the change over' Kaname shouted before disappearing once again to see his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>The next day Zero and Yuki were walking to do their duties as prefects when Zero heard a yelp. Yuki and Zero exchanged a nervous look. They followed were the noise had come from and discovered it coming from the big black bin at the back of the school. Zero grabbed for his bloody rose as Yuki lifted the lid of the bin. Inside was a messy looking Aidou with a bag full of chess pieces.<p>

'What the hell are you playing at?' Zero exclaimed in a pissed off manner.

'This is my punishment Kaname-sama told me to find the pieces and glue it together before the class change over but I fell in and it was dark and smelly' Aidou answered

Zero stared at the boy and then walked off. Yuki followed the silverette.

'Arent you going to help him?' Yuki asked walking beside Zero.

'No,' Zero said bluntly, 'Serves him right'

The two walked off in silence. Once they reached the moon dorm gates Zero went off to meet Kaname. Oh my pureblood. He is so getting some for that stunt, Zero said laughing to himself.

* * *

><p>Kaname sat gazing out his window he noticed the silver hunter coming towards the dorm. He smiled to himself, his plan had worked and now he and that certain silverette would be continuing their activities from yesterday. Kaname thought maybe he should thank Aidou as he knew now how much pain during sex Zero could tolerate. Oh yes both boys had the same thing in mind. Kaname chuckled to himself he never thought he would ever be thankful for Aidou's collecting habit.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. Review please; I like reviews they make me happy. Please pm what genre I should put this under please don't tell me through review. Thanks.<strong>

**Peace and Love**

**Scarlett Snow Xxx**


End file.
